Different driver assist systems are known for supporting a parking operation, e.g., park pilots which calculate a trajectory for a parking operation and output driving instructions to the driver for executing the parking operation. Such driver assist systems use systems for parking spot measurement (PSM) which determine the length and the relative position of a parking spot to the vehicle via ultrasound sensors or radar sensors, for example, and which, as a function of the length of the vehicle and possibly the required trajectory for the parking operation, assign the parking operation to one of three categories, i.e., impossible, possible but difficult, possible and easy.
However, use of such a PSM system by untrained and unsure drivers in particular may result in the driver's own driving skills not meeting the possibilities evaluated by the system. An untrained driver, for example, may not be able to use a parking spot, rated as possible, for a parking operation, possibly even after multiple attempts. Moreover, a parking spot, rated as easy, may be used by the driver only after multiple, difficult attempts, and may involve a great lateral distance from the roadside. On the other hand, a trained driver may easily navigate parking spots rated as difficult and may even use parking spots rated as not possible after a complicated parking operation involving multiple driving direction changes.
These deviations of the actual possibilities due to a driver's own driving skills and the evaluation determined by the PSM system may result in the driver no longer using the offered system because he views his driving skills as being underestimated or assesses the evaluations as useless. Therefore, such systems partly experience a low degree of acceptance by the users.